Guerrilla Rifle (PG3D)
This article is about a Pixel Gun 3D weapon, if you were looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Guerrilla Rifle (PGW) |Level required = 2 |attribute = |grade = |released = 4.6.0 |theme = Military/Guerilla Themed |number = 30 }} The '''Guerrilla Rifle' is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 4.6.0 update, along with the Brutal Headhunter. Appearance It is based off the real world Dragunov SVD sniper rifle. It has green forest camouflage all over it, with a blue-striped ammo clip and handle. It is (like almost all the other weapons) a re-skin. If you look closely, there is a tiny white skull on the side. Tips * Due to the quick firing rate and the scope, this rifle is very accurate at long range, and even if you miss it can quickly fire off another 7-8 shots to get the job done. * With its high firing rate, it is deadly in the hands of a sniper who can easily get headshots. * Its ability to hold massive amount of shot can be prominent such as Flag Capture on the Two Castles map, where there are many prime spots for sniping. *It's quite effective against moderately fast targets. *Due to its many disadvantages in the higher levels, use this in lower levels. *Aim for the head to maximize the damage. *Go for the weakened players for better ammunition conserving, quicker kill registering and a less complicated duel. *It works well when countering sniper rifles with a large shot interval such as the Prototype. *This weapon is good at moving around the map while firing at enemies, making it a very versatile weapon. *This gun works extremely well with the Automatic Peacemaker, by using the Peacemaker's high rate of fire to weaken a heavily armoured target and then headshot the target with 2-3 rounds with the Guerilla Rifle. Counters * Using a Heavy rocket weapon can blow back a scoped opponent enough to be able to get behind them without them being able to react. * Automatic weapons to overpower the sniper. *Engage close ranged combats with its users to finish them off quickly. *Any weapons that has higher firepower could easily defeats its users. *This weapon has quite low mobility so it's effective to rush the user with a high mobility gun then attack them with your melee weapon. *If you find a player camping with this weapon use a gun capable of killing the user in 1 shot or look for an opportunity to sneak behind them with your melee weapon. *It's small amount of ammo can be a hindrance to the user, use the time to attack when he or she reloads. Recommended Maps Sniper Forts Equipment Setups Have a close range, mobile, area damage weapon. Changelog 4.6.0 * The Guerrilla Rifle is added into the game. 9.4.0 * Its shooting sound was changed to the Dragunov sound from Ubisoft's Far Cry 4. Trivia * This weapon and the Brutal Headhunter are added in the Parkour City update. In this map there's a sign that will show that these weapons are useful there. * The name implies in real life, due to many guerrilla groups favoring the Dragunov SVD sniper rifle. * It is one of the few semi-automatic snipers in the game. Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-18-14.png|The Guerrilla Rifle in use. Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-18-17.png|The 10X scope of the Guerrilla Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Content in Both Games Category:Rare Category:Battle Royale Weapons